The World Is Going To End
by blueshock
Summary: Rogue convinces Todd that the earth is going to catch on fire. He has seven days to dig a hole or he will not survive. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY a new story. This story is kind of true. I hope you like it. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter One**

Todd was sitting in the grass, out on the field. He was trying to think. After all there was no one around for him to steal money from and the other guys were out doing something without him. Giving a small sigh, he started to catch the flies that were flying around. He sat up and looked to see if there were anymore and noticed that Rogue was walking around the field. Giving an evil grin, he quickly hops over to her.

"Hey there yo," Todd said, hopping right beside Rogue, trying to check if she had any money in her pockets.

"Go away Slime Ball," Rogue said in her not so nice voice.

"Come on," Todd said, hopping in front of her so she had to stop walking," No one can say no to this face."

Rogue rolled her eyes, before taking off one of her gloves. She gave a small smile, when Todd gave a small yell and quickly hopped a few feet away from her.

"Now lets not go there yo," Todd said.

Rogue rolled her eyes again and looked back at Todd. An idea came to her mind, but she thought he wouldn't believe it. It was worth a try though.

"Did you hear the news?" Rogue asked, in a mysterious voice.

"Hear what?" Todd asked, looking a bit confused now.

"I heard from a person who can see into the future," Rogue whispered in a spooky voice," That the earth will be set on fire. This fire will destroy everything. There is only one way to survive though."

"How?" Todd asked, in a very scared voice, getting down on his knees he started begging for the answer.

"You have to dig a hole about twenty feet deep," Rogue said, watching as Todd wrote it down on his arm with the pen he had found on the ground," It has to be that much deep or you won't survive. You have to stay down there for five days. On the fifth day the fire will be over and everything will be fine."

"How will everything be fine yo?" Todd asked, looking confused again.

"You will be alive won't you?" Rogue asked, folding her arms, trying not to laugh.

"That's true yo," Todd said, than looked back at Rogue," Do I need to take anything important into the hole?"

"You can if you want to," Rogue said," You best start digging though. The fire is supposed to start in seven days."

Todd screamed and raced off to the brotherhood house. Rogue watched as he ran, than she burst out laughing.' That was just too easy,' Rogue thought beginning to walk back to the mansion,' Wonder if he is really gonna dig a hole?'

Todd ran into a store and started looking around for shovels, but there was no shovels to be found. He ran out of that store and into another. He ran to about ten different stores before he had found a shovel. He quickly ran out of the store without paying for it. He ran all the way to the brotherhood house. He stopped for a second to look at the house.' I will miss you yo,' Todd thought. He ran inside and up to his room. He dropped the shovel on the floor and began to put some of his clothes in a bag. After he was done with that, he quickly picked up the shovel and ran into the back yard. He began to dig his hole right in the middle of the back yard. Pietro, Lance, and Fred came home after about an hour.

"That was boring," Fred said, sitting down on the couch in the front room.

"Has anyone seen Todd?" Lance asked, about to head into the back yard.

"He's right behind you," Pietro said, looking into the back yard," I think."

Lance and Pietro headed into the back yard and looked at the hole that Todd was digging.

"What are you doing?" Lance yelled, looking down at Todd.

"It's already five feet deep," Todd muttered, than he looked up at Lance," Rogue told me that the earth was going to burn in seven days and that I needed to dig a hole that was twenty feet deep or I would die."

Pietro and Lance looked at each other, before they started laughing. Todd continued to dig his hole. Pietro nodded his head and Lance nodded his. They decided to play along with this little joke.

"I heard that same thing," Lance said, causing Todd to look up at him.

"You did yo?" Todd asked.

"Ya," Pietro said," We heard about it yesturday."

"Then why didn't you tell us yo?" Todd asked, looking a bit confused," Why aren't you helping me?"

"You have to dig your own hole," Lance said," We already dug ours. We dug them somewhere that no one will find them."

Todd gave a small groan and he continued to dig. Lance and Pietro headed back inside, before they burst out laughing. They sat down on the couch, while Fred stared at them.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked.

"Todd thinks the world is ending," Pietro said," He's digging a hole to save himself."

"Oh," Fred said, giving a small nod.

Lance and Pietro started watching tv. Todd was still digging his hole until about three in the morning, when he fell asleep in the middle of the hole. The next day he didn't go to school, but he continued digging his hole.' Must finish digging hole,' Todd kept thinking,' Can't stop now. Must finish.'

* * *

A/N: Wow, the first chapter is up. Yes, this is based on almost a true story. When I was in fourth grade I told two kids that that was going to happen and they believed me. I went by their house three days later to see that they were digging a hole and had some stuff packed to put in it when they were done. Yes, it was very funny.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY the next chapter. I've decided that Wanda is gonna be in this fic, well since it wouldn't be that funny if she wasn't in it, but she won't appear until the very end of this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

_Day 2_

Todd had been digging for almost 24 whole hours without stopping. Pietro, Lance, and Fred had went to school, skipped a few classes, stole a bit of food from the store, and had a small fight with the x-men before they headed back to the house.

"Well today could of gone better," Pietro said," Fred go put the rest of the food in the kitchen and don't eat it."

Fred picked up the food and put it in the kitchen than went back to the living room. The three of them sat down and started watching tv. Todd came in, covered in dirt. He was going to his room but stopped when he saw the food. Todd looked both ways, before grabbing a bag and putting as much food as he could into the bag. He than ran up to his room. The others didn't seem to have noticed him. He quickly grabbed one of his bags and hid the food very carefully. He quickly packed some more clothes just in case the others got any ideas.

The others were still watching tv. Than Lance stood up.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Lance said," And no, I will not get you anything."

Lance went into the kitchen to see that almost all the food was gone. He turned around and went back into the living room looking very mad.

"I told you not to eat any of the food Fred," Lance yelled.

Fred looked up at Lance with a very confused look on his face.

"I didn't eat the food," Fred said.

"Liar," Lance yelled," Your the only one who can eat that much food in a short amount of time."

While they argued, Todd had carried his bag outside and had put it next to the others. He went back inside and watched as they argued. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to digging.

Not too far away Kitty and Rogue were walking to the brotherhood house. Kitty looking very excited about something, while Rogue looked a bit annoyed with her arms folded.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this," Rogue said," Why are we going there again?"

"Lance said he wanted to tell me something very important today," Kitty said, than looked at Rogue," You said you'd come so don't like embarrass me."

Rogue rolled her eyes just as they came to the house. They quickly walked up to the door and they could hear all the yelling. Kitty shook her head and knocked on the door. The noise inside went quiet and Lance answered the door.

"Kitty," Lance said, with a smile," How nice to see you and Rogue."

"Ya, just let us in and get this over with," Rogue said, pushing Lance out of the way so she could get in.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but smiled at Lance. The two of them headed into the living room, where Rogue was sitting down not at all happy. Lance and Kitty sat down next to each other.

"So you had something important to tell me," Kitty said, looking at Lance.

"Yes," Lance said," But I can't tell you in front of all these people."

Rogue was looking around, than she noticed something.

"Where's Todd?" Rogue asked, looking at Lance.

"Still thinks the world is ending," Pietro said, in a sad voice," The poor boy. How did you get him to believe it?"

"Spooky voice," Rogue said," The kind that can make you believe anything."

Todd came running into the living room and everyone looked at him.

"I'm ten feet," Todd said," Only ten more feet to go."

Todd looked around than noticed that Rogue was here. He quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for telling me yo," Todd said, but than Rogue pushed him off.

Rogue stood up looking really discussed. She was now covered in dirt. She left the house looking very mad. Kitty rolled her eyes, whispered something in Lance's ear and quickly followed Rogue.

Todd just shrugged his shoulders and went back to digging.

"He has to be the most stupidest person on this planet," Fred said.

The three of them headed outside to look at how deep and wide the hole was. It was pretty deep and big enough to fit at least five people in it.

"Nice hole," Pietro said, pushing alittle dirt into the hole.

Todd screamed and tried to stop the dirt from falling, but he failed. He gave a small groan. The others tried not to laugh at this. He put the shovel down and jumped out of the hole.

"Back away," Todd snarled.

The three backed up, looked a bit worried now. Just than the worry went away when Wanda walked into the back yard, not looking at all happy. Todd quickly smiled and ran over to her. He quickly gave her a hug, before she hexed him back into his hole. Wanda didn't say anything, but looked down into the hole than looked at the other three.

"Trying to add a swimming pool?" Wanda asked, folding her arms.

"No," Todd said, jumping out of the hole," The world is going to end and the other way to survive is to dig a hole that is twenty feet deep. You have to dig your own hole, but I'll break that rule and you can come in with me."

"I'd rather die," Wanda said, before she hexed bolted him back into the hole.

Wanda went back inside. The three boys were laughing as they went back inside. Todd looked out of his hole, than went back to digging.' She'll come,' Todd thought,' She won't want to die. I'll get her in this hole.'

* * *

A/N: Chapter complete, don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I thought this would be the last chapter, but the story decided to take a small turn. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Chapter Three**

As the days went by, Todd kept on digging. It was almost day seven and he finally finished his hole. Of course, every now and then Pietro and Lance would push some dirt back into the hole, freaking Todd out.

"Please you guys," Todd said," I want to live."

"You do realize that day seven is tomorrow," Lance said, folding his arms with a grin on his face," Me, Fred, and Pietro are heading to our holes."

"What do you mean yo?" Todd asked, looking confused.

"It's suposed to happen really early in the morning," Lance said.

"Ya," Pietro said," You'll know when it happens. It should happen and you better be prepared."

Fred, Lance, and Pietro decided they were going to go to the mall, but told Todd they were leaving for their holes. Todd watched them leave.' Well,' Todd thought,' I best get stuff put down in the hole. I hope they live.' Wanda came down from her room and looked around. Everyone was gone, except for Todd.

"Hey," Todd said," You can share my hole with me."

Wanda just threw a hex bolt at him and left the house. Todd watched as she walked down the road. He thought for a second, then quickly went up to his room. He packed more bags and took them out to the hole. He put all his bags in a small corner of the hole. He looked up and then realized something. Why won't the fire touch him or go down into the hole? He decided that he would have to put something over the hole. He searched the house, but only found wood. He thought for awhile, then decided that metal would be the best thing, but the only thing made of metal were the beds in Mystique's room. He ran into the room and began destroying the bed. When he had enough pieces to cover the hole; he took them outside.

"Wait," Todd said to himself," How am I suposed to get into the hole after I put these on top?"

He thought for awhile, then ran in a grabbed all the food he could. He had put about six bags of food in the hole already, but that food was for the five days. This food that he was bringing out was for him to eat that day. He had also brought out a pan and a bucket. He put all the stuff next to his other stuff and slowly pulled the metal on top of the hole. He had to use his tongue to get the last board on though. He looked around his hole and thought it was very good. He dug a small spot and put the bucket in the small hole he just dug.

"There's the bathroo," Todd muttered to himself," I wonder if everyone else is at their holes?"

Fred, Lance, and Pietro had come out of the mall laughing. They stopped when they noticed the x-men. They slowly walked over to them.

"We don't want any trouble," Kitty said," We're just here to get something to eat."

"So, how is little hole boy doing?" Rogue asked.

"He has just finished his hole," Lance said," He is so stupid."

"What's going on that I don't know about?" Kurt asked.

"We convinced Todd that the earth was going to burn in seven days," Kitty said, getting a odd stare from Rogue," I mean, Rogue convinced him. The earth is going to burn tomorrow or at least he believes that."

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" Kurt asked.

"We thought it was obvious that he was busy with something when he didn't show up for school," Rogue said.

"I have this really cool idea," Pietro said," We should really make him believe the earth is burning."

"He already believes it," Rogue said.

"Not like that," Pietro said," We should have him stay down there for five days. I have this plan, but we need one person to help us with it."

"And who would that be?" Kurt asked.

"Pyro," Lance and Pietro said together.

Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue gave small evil grins as they figured out Pietro's plan. They would have to find Pyro though. So, they decided to go looking for him. It wouldn't take long, since Pyro never went that far.

"Pyro," Lance said, running over to a boy who was hiding in an alley way," We need your help."

"My help, why?" Pyro asked, standing up from his spot on the ground," Why should I help you?"

"It's a small prank-" Pietro never finished his sentence.

"Prank," Pyro said with a big grin," Why didn't you say that in the first place. Whatever prank it is, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Todd had fallen fast asleep within an hour of being in his hole. Pietro, Lance, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Pyro were standing outside the hole. The sun wasn't up yet.

"You do know that he will be able to last five days with all that food he has in there," Pyro said, shaking his head, "Is this your first time pulling a prank?"

"We'll fix that," Kitty said, grabbing Kurts arm and phasing threw the metal.

They landed next to the bags of food. Todd was still fast asleep. Kurt made a face and quickly plugged his noise. Kitty did the same thing.

"It smells like crap down here," Kurt whispered.

"I think it's like coming from that bucket," Kitty whispered, looking about ready to throw up.

Holding their breath now, Kitty grabbed one bag of food, while Kurt grabbed two. They quickly got out of the hole.

"I don't suggest going down there," Kitty said, taking a deep breath.

"Man, if starving don't get him the smell sure will," Kurt said.

"How many bags did you leave him?" Pyro asked.

"Three," Kitty said, handing the bags to Lance, "He really didn't pack much."

"Good," Pyro said, "Now, it's a real prank. Better get this hole surrounded by rocks or something. Wouldn't want your house to catch on fire now."

Pietro quickly sped around the hole, staying five feet away from it. He stopped running to see that he had mad a nice big trench. He sped off again and began filling the trench with rock. Some of the rock, though, looked like the new statues that were lined up outside the mall.

"Done," Pietro said, stopping next to Lance, "Now set it on fire."

Pyro gave a big grin just as the sun began to show. Pyro lit the grass around the hole on fire and they watched it burn. Todd jumped up and nearly hit his head on the metal. He sat there as quietly as he could. He could hear the fire around his hole. He touched the metal and wished he hadn't. It was as hot as ever. In some spots the metal had gone a bit red.

"I'm going to die," Todd whined.

Back at the top, the others were laughing a bit. Pyro wasn't laughing at all. He looked over at them and they quickly fell silent.

"This is funny," Pyro said, "But it will be funnier when it's over. You need to keep this fire going for five days. I wouldn't let it go too high. Don't want the police coming and ruining it. Well, I'll be back in five days to see if you can keep it going."

They watched as Pyro left. They looked at the fire and then at each other.

"How are we supposed to keep this going for five days?" Kitty asked.

"That's the easy part," Pietro said, speeding off and coming back with lots of wood, "We just need to throw some wood in the spots that are going out."

Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt looked at each other and nodded their heads. They all agreed on a plan. Each of them would come back at a certain time and check on the fire. Pietro got the earliest shift, he had to watch the fire from when it got dark to the time when the sun came out. Then Lance had to watch it until school was over, and then one of the three x-men would come a watch it until it got dark and Pietro would take over again.

The first day was the easiest to do, since the fire was nice and burning the grass around the hole. Luckily the fire couldn't get over the trench or the rocks. They only had to put wood on it when it got dark.

"I'm going to die," Todd said the the hundreth time.

Todd had just noticed that he only had two bags of food. He tried to remember if he had even brought the other bags with him. He had to skip breakfast and lunch so he had enough to eat for dinner. He didn't eat that much, he only ate about half a sandwich and put the other half back in the bag for tomorrows breakfast. His finger was red from when he touched the metal, but he didn't seem to care.

"What time is it?" Todd asked himself.

He had forgotten to bring a watch and a calender. He only had his two bags of food, clothes and that bucket.

Pietro threw one more piece of wood into the fire and watched as it began to burn. Pietro sped inside and brought out a chair, some marchmellows, chocolate, and some gram crackers. He put two marchmellows on a small, metal rod he had found and began making smores.' Well,' Pietro thought, 'This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.'

Todd had dug another hole next to the one by the bucket. He pulled the bucket out of it's small hole and dumped what was in the bucket into the new hole. He quickly pushed the dirt back over the hole and put the bucket back in its hole.' Now, it doesn't smell as bad,' Todd thought. Todd pulled out a blanket from one of the bags and laid it down on the floor. He laid down in it and looked up at the metal. It was stil red in some places and looked ready to melt.

"I'm going to die," Todd sighed, "And no one will miss me."

Todd stared up at the metal for a bit longer before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter and sorry it's so short. This computer I'm on is too slow for me. I'll type like two words and it will just barely write down the first word. It's really slow. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I don't know when I'll update again. Please review. 


End file.
